


Take My Hand, Darling

by dhwty_writes



Series: Geraskier One-Shots [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Established Relationship, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Meet the Family, Tumblr Prompt, Winter At Kaer Morhen, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhwty_writes/pseuds/dhwty_writes
Summary: "Oh, come on! Don't be grumpy, Geralt, not today. I am about to meet your family and see your home, that is something to be happy about." He spun around to look at the witcher who was walking  very  slowly. It was almost as if he was trying to play for time. Jaskier stopped dead in his tracks. "It  is  something to be happy about, isn't it?"He grumbled something he couldn't quite understand and ducked his head.Jaskier's face softened immediately. "Oh, my darling dear," he whispered and walked over to him, "what's the matter? Please, Geralt, talk to me." He looped his arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Hm?"Geralt and Jaskier are on their way to spend their first winter in Kaer Morhen. They are almost there when Geralt suddenly grow nervous.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931821
Comments: 25
Kudos: 338





	Take My Hand, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Sorry to hear that about your vacation! How about 50 with Jaskier taking Geralt's hand?  
> So here it is!

"Are we there yet?" Jaskier asked excitedly and jogged a few paces ahead. "You said four hours four and a half hours ago!"

"Hmm," Geralt answered, as so often.

"Oh, come on! Don't be grumpy, Geralt, not today. I am about to meet your family and see your home, that is something to be happy about." He spun around to look at the witcher who was walking  _ very _ slowly. It was almost as if he was trying to play for time. Jaskier stopped dead in his tracks. "It  _ is  _ something to be happy about, isn't it?"

He grumbled something he couldn't quite understand and ducked his head.

Jaskier's face softened immediately. "Oh, my darling dear," he whispered and walked over to him, "what's the matter? Please, Geralt, talk to me." He looped his arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Hm?"

Geralt looked at him for a moment before averting his gaze again.

"Do you want to winter someplace else?" he hazarded a guess. "Because if this is nothing to be happy about, we'll just turn right around and head down that mountain again. How about that, darling?"

"Too dangerous," he grumbled.

"I'm sure we'd find a way if need be," he soothed him and rubbed his shoulders.

"No," Geralt sighed and let his head fall against his shoulder, "that's not it."

"What is it then? Don't you want to see your family again? Because if so, I understand that sentiment very well. Or don't you want me to- oh!" Suddenly, realisation dawned on him. "Oh," he said again, gently taking Geralt's hand in his. "Oh, my dear, why didn't you say so?"

The witcher grumbled something unintelligible and held onto his hand tightly.

"I'm afraid you'll need to work with me a bit here, my love. What do I have to expect, huh? Ignorant comments? Wicked stares? A gut punch? You witchers do throw a wicked gut punch. We can... pretend, if you want to. Not to be a couple, I mean."

"No," he mumbled, "they're just... arseholes. The lot of them."

"Just regular arseholes the way brothers are? Because believe me, darling, I know all about that."

"Just regular brothers. They'll insult us. Call us names. And make jokes. Won't mean it, though."

"Hmm," he said, contemplating all that information. Not exactly  _ new  _ information truth be told. He'd faced worth. A wicked grin spread on his face. "Just one question: would you be terribly offended if I returned the favour?"

That made him chuckle. "I'd be terribly offended if you didn't."

He laughed, too. "Can we keep going then?"

Geralt shook his head, face still buried in his shoulder and pulled him closer. Jaskier could feel his heart beating through his armour, almost as fast as a human's.

'Oh, dear,' he thought, stroking his hair soothingly. After a short while he leaned close to whisper. "Would it help if I held your hand?"

He nodded weakly.

"Right, then!" he answered cheerily and interlaced their fingers. "Shall we, my darling?"

"Hmm," Geralt said and stole a quick kiss off his lips before letting himself be tugged further along the way. He hummed quietly, one of the love songs he'd written for his witcher. When he had just reached the fourth verse when they turned around a corner and a hulking ruin loomed above them.

Jaskier's breath caught in his throat and he gripped Geralt's hand tighter. "Is that it?" he whispered awestruck, not daring to disturb the reverent silence that enveloped the ancient fortress the witcher casually called his home.

"Hmm," he answered and squeezed his hand. "Welcome home."

"Shh," Jaskier said. "I need a moment of quiet just to take it in and-"

"Oi, Geralt!" a loud voice cut through the silence. "That peacock's your bard?" There was a man leaning against the gate, wearing a wolf's medallion and a lopsided grin.

"Oh great," he shouted back, "here I am, just trying to appreciate the view in peace but I guess I can't have even that? Besides, I'm no peacock at all, I'm dressed fashionably, thank you very much."

"Freezing to death is what you'll be," the witcher replied, "And don't draw conclusions about us based on Geralt. Just because that fucking mute's the only witcher you've met, doesn't mean none of us can talk." He pushed off the gate and began walking over to them. "You get sick of those ugly walls soon enough; I know I did-"

"Shut up, Lambert," Geralt growled and put his arm around Jaskier's shoulders without letting go of his hands.

"You're Lambert?" Jaskier asked excitedly and held out his hand. "Jaskier, pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Only good things I hope," he answered and shook his hand with a bruising grasp.

"Depends." He didn't let himself wince. "Do you consider that you're a right fucking bastard a good thing?"

After a moment of stunned silence, Lambert laughed heartily. "I like him," he decreed, "he can stay."

"Was none of your fucking business in the first place," Geralt grumbled and both of them laughed.

Jaskier squeezed his hand and pressed a sweet kiss to his knuckles as they walked together through the mighty gates. There had been nothing to worry about after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked it, leave a comment or come send me more prompts on my [tumblr](https://dhwty-writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
